srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tetracapillactomist
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quest:The Secret of Stoneback Hill page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarbrow (Talk) 17:33, August 20, 2010 Hello, and thank you for your welcome, kind note and invitation. I'll be sure to oblige and take you up on your offer if - rather when - the need arises. cheers, --Tetracapillactomist 18:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Talk page editing Hi, just a note that in general, talk pages shouldn't be edited to fix up existing entries. If you edit your own message, you should probably do it with some sort of 'edit' disclaimer. And other people's messages should be left as-is, even if it is misspelled, etc, to avoid out-of-context replies and unnecessary edits to the page (I thought there was some new discussion). Not a big deal, especially on this site, but I think you can see how on highly-debated articles this can be manipulated (there is some wiki article about this somewhere I'm sure). K!ZeRotalk 20:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) K!ZeRo, hello... I do apologise for that - in fact it shouldn't even have come to you having to remind me to behave in a 'civil' way. Without intending to use this as an excuse, I must have been half asleep and my 'tetracapillactomy' must have gotten the better of me... we all make mistakes, myself included (obviously), and with that in mind I agree that - if for no other reason (and of course there are others...) - at least for the sake of common courtesy, personal messages, correspondence, conversations, interactions should remain "off limits"; they shouldn't be tempered with... Obviously I committed a form of breach, more significant in principle perhaps than in practice, as far as this specific case is concerned, but your message made me aware of it now, even if my muddled, sleepy mind missed it as it was happening - and for that, I am sorry. This is more like an excuse of sorts, but I was reading and sporadically editing guide- and walkthrough-like postings when one of the links brought me to the 'talk' page - apparently I carried over my editing reflexes from the guides to the dialog a bit nonchalantly... I don't rightly know whose message I have edited, but I take this opportunity to apologise to them as well: no personal affront or criticism was intended or implied. In addition, I tended so far to perform these "Sryth"-, and Wiki-related activities while in the middle of some other ones, be they work-, or entertainment-related... don't call it 'multitasking', I've gotten to despise that word (cold shiver raises the follicles along my spine at the mere sight or sound of it) - I'm just "filling the empty cycles" inherent in most activities with cycles from another... My reply now looks long-winded, so I'll wrap it up by thanking you personally for your calmly tolerant and diplomatically gifted warning message and by mentioning that I honestly and especially appreciate the kindness and understanting that seems to permeate it. And if there was any annoyance in you, or indignation, or sarcasm, it didn't 'bleed through' into your message. In short, at the risk of sounding overtly sentimental, the reception here, in the faraway world of "Sryth" and its related Wiki-domains warms my heart. It really does appear to be a welcoming world... ...and I feel welcome. Thank you. As for the subject of your friendly warning and advice, I promise to heed it to the best of my ability and awareness, especially since - as I already stated - I am wholly in agreement with, and support the principle(s) behind it. Again, thanks for the warmth and friendliness, neither of wich will I forget or ignore. cheers, 'T'. --Tetracapillactomist 09:57, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Don't worry about it, I can understand just instinctively editing grammar and what-not. And I know it wasn't at all intentional; I doubt there will be any vandalism at all on these sites. Welcome to Sryth! If you haven't yet, the forum is very active with a lot more current and subtle hints, so check it out too. K!ZeRotalk 03:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you K!ZeRo Thanks for the invite - have visited the forum already, but haven't spent much time there, nor have I posted yet - as it stands, I'm already dealing with somewhat of a Sryth-related information- and maybe sensory overload... I think I may have spent more time on gathering info than on playing proper. Am still struggling - through Denadein's roster - with a starting character's opportunities and shortfalls... And since ALL information is new to me, as far as Sryth is concerned, and so many things are interconnected and interdependent, I'm also struggling trying to keep track and 'digest' all the various bits of data - in this game, if you don't follow a certain 'chronology', a specific event-hierarchy, you'll end up paying in blood & sweat, dollars AND frustration, that much seems painfully clear... And in spite of soaking up all this 'knowledge', I still managed to walk my character into something of a corner: I 'jumped the gun' and obtained a (third) free power (Elementalism) prior to getting the addiional powers from "The Grey Circle", so now I'm short of Gen.XP to the tune of ~3000 - and it's "slim pickings" in the early life of a budding adventurer, miserably so, in fact: most 'grinding' encounters result in a measly 1 to 3 Gen.XPs (well, that or a fairly quick death...). Too far in for me to restart, unwilling to go for AS&P rewards before acquiring the remaining powers - it's a bit mind-numbing to think of earning ~3000 xp practically one-by-one... forget about enthusiasm, I feel exhausted just thinking of it... Here's a lame-ish play on words: Denadein's roster is putting the tetracapillactomist through the roaster... ----------------- You know, now that it's written, seems like this post would feel more 'at home' on the forum... Well, what's done is done - though I may yet bring up my quandary on the forum, someone might have a useful hint... Again, thanks for the invitation, 'T' --Tetracapillactomist 05:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Combat XP Reports Hi, Tetracapillactomist. I wanted to be so impolite as to ask you to stop putting all combat XP values you're getting along with the power level you got them with. Two reasons: * We still don't clearly know how powers affect Combat XP, although we know that they have some effect. * It looks just too big that way. Example in question, this diff. Since listing the exact values of powers is not really helpful, I'd ask you to stop putting them everywhere. Instead, list them in a single place (Talk:Experience might be a good place), so we can all work together into interpreting them. And on normal pages, just put whatever XP amount did you get. That's how all the others values got there. It's better to have a range than nothing. Scarbrowtalk 17:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Location pages vs Quest Pages Hi, I'm removing your uses of on quest pages. That template should only be used on location pages, for the sake of standard look. The link to the location page in the Questbox should be enough to locate the quest. Scarbrowtalk 18:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) (Answer) Hello, Scarbrow. Alright, fair 'nough. Seems that I've engaged in some time consuming fumbling... Sorry then for the inconvenience I appear to have caused you; hope it wasn't too much. For now I'll rather refrain from doing any further hapless 'vandalism'... Hmm... "the road to hell is paved with good intentions". I guess it can't be helped, that sayig is proved to be right through my example... cheers --Tetracapillactomist 06:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : I'm glad you took it so sportingly. I wouldn't label your behavior "vandalism" anyway: you were entirely trying to do the right thing, and I'd like to encourage you to keep trying: even if those changes weren't really necessary, you might very well find some really useful ones. The reversal didn't really inconvenienced me: most of pages I was able to just rollback them in a breeze. Keep the good wiki spirit! Scarbrowtalk 19:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) PG 5 Edit Hi, I noticed your recent PG 5 edit, and was wondering if you could double-check your edit, and also look at how the template is used. The "isafail" parameter is used to indicate the highest value that would still fail the check, so only 1 value should be given. Your added value of 188 should replace the previous value of 77. But in addition, 188 should be an impossible roll for that check since the maximum roll is 100+20+40=160. Maybe you meant "88"? Thanks for your updates. K!ZeRotalk 05:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : I think KZero is referring to this edit on the PG IV page. Let's wait for a day or two and see if there is an explanation. If not, better revert to the previous state. Scarbrowtalk 10:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) =headscratcher= No mistake, I'm absolutely certain, though in the face of that simple formula I now regret not having taken a screenshot... May there be a variable that is dependent on something you failed to consider? Could it be a fluke? (I guess the former is an ever-possible option...) I just checked the formula and I can't but agree: 1->100 + 20x1 + 20x2 can only be ≤ 160... So I reiterate: either the formula given is missing a variable, has an erroneous value, or my roll was a fluke/glitch/bug - as to this being a singular exception or something repeatable, I haven't a clue... All that being said, it did seem odd to me that both values would result in failure; I didn't investigate the matter, in fact didn't even pay attention to the formula ahead of my edited value, clearly, but based on those two values, I couldn't even tell whether the succesful roll should've been below 77 or above 188!... Which is precisely why I decided to leave both values - in other words, I simply couldn't tell head(s) from tail(s). Incidentally, that approx.<2.5x higher roll resulted in SP damage that was 3.33...x lower than the previous damage approximation of ~20. I doubt the two are causally related, but... I do not know that either for a fact. Personally, I'll think of this as a glitch, for the time being... --Tetracapillactomist 12:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Right you are, Scarbrow, the roll occured during PG IV. follow-up question Is it known whether anyone succeeded that particular roll? --Tetracapillactomist 13:17, September 25, 2010 (UTC)